


A Respite From War

by Kameiko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Small luxuries in any shape, form, and attribution walks a long road in order to make people happy, comfortable, and prideful.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	A Respite From War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“Hey, ‘Fei! Come here! You’ve got to see this view!” Duo peers over the balcony railing to see the dark night’s skylines twinkle through the late-night office workers and janitors’ windows of the city underneath his feet. He can almost hear the sound of the floor wax machine and the click clack of the keys.

“What do you see, Duo?” Wufei stands next to his lover, tugging on the man’s braid a bit to let him know not to lean over too far. He knows how excited Duo can get when they have a moment of peace to themselves. It’s a simple luxury that the two can rarely afford. They have no mission that’ll take them away from each other for an extended period of time, and everything seems to be peaceful in the galaxy with no outbreak of wars or terrorism. This is a time to take a day or two vacation to relax and feel each other again with their emotional and physical needs. To tender touches, to long lasting kisses under a shower, to never break a hand hold, to cuddle all the way from the couch to the balcony lawn chairs, to share a bed with the softest mattress they’ll ever sleep on, hand feed each other strawberries dipped in chocolate and sprinkles, drink some champagne after a toast to good fortune, health, and for staying alive to see another day, and butt foreheads together with their eyes closed to remind themselves they’re still human and not ghosts.

Duo lightly slaps Wufei’s hand away when another tug pulls him away from his current position. He doesn’t like it when he tries to baby him when he gets overly excited. He’s not going to trip and fall off the banister to the concrete below him even though he knew he started to get a little too carried away with how far he leaned over. “Oh come on, Wufei! You know I am not going to purposely splatter my brains down there! I just want to see the city for the way it is without all the chaos going on. Don’t you want to admire this sight too?”

“I do, Duo, but right now I want to show you something.” Wufei pulls Duo back inside and leads him to the kitchen where a snack tray of mixed fruits and two empty tea mugs were waiting for them on the island counter. “I haven’t made the tea for us yet, but I hope you approve of the spread I laid out for us. Good thing for your fondness of little pleasures, or this might have taken me all day to prepare.”

Duo’s not sure if the man is trying to speak sarcasm or is trying to tell him he has the attention span of a happy-go-lucky kid that just received a new basketball to test out on the court or a video game for that next generation console to play. What a chuckle. Their silent and playful banter go along way between one another. This is how they communicate that they care when there’s not enough words in a singular vocabulary to exchange between each other, or just have a nice hot cup of tea while eating all the red grapes and cantaloupe cuts. Wufei picks the grapes, Duo obviously gets the cuts, all the while complaining that he should get first pick but is quickly shot down when he didn’t pitch in to help with the board. Duo wants to argue back that he didn’t know about the snack plan. That head comment is also quickly laid to rest when a finger is pressed against his lips. Just remember, second place has to clear the table and do the dishes, which isn’t saying much as mainly everything here is paper plates, minus then tray and mugs.

Munch. Drink some of that hot tea. Munch. Munch. Race to the bottom of the tray. Ignore all the pineapples and green pears. This is all about the red and the orange. Glare at each other while juice is dripping from the corners of the mouths. Rivals don’t get to lick the stains off the neck. Don’t feed the other with your food items. Don’t go to the bedroom or else. They’re starting to get into the bed. They’re officially in the bed. That counts as an automatic disqualification. You both lose because of your hormones. Do the dishes before thinking about hoping into the other. They’re officially wasting everything. Drinks lay forgotten. Layers of clothes are making their way to the floor or the end of the bed. The hands are starting to get feel up the smooth backs. The love is showing at a slow-moving pace that is almost deemed to the highest sensory. They both love how tender and right on the edge things are between them. Calloused hands are being gentle. There are no rough edges or burns on the fingertips. Their hair is on the loose in their faces, and….

Duo sits up, propping himself on his elbows. “Wufei…I…” He’s not sure what to say. The man above Duo has to forcefully stop himself from continuingly combing his fingers through the addictive hair.

“What’s wrong?” Wufei moves his hands to Duo’s face, rubbing the cheekbones with gentle face massages to relieve any stressful tension. A trick he learned along time ago when he had to study really hard for certain exams and pass exasperating challenges.

The other appreciates the gesture. He closes his eyes and leans back into the pillow with a sigh and headache free smile. “Nothing. Please continue with what you were doing.”

Wufei decides to tease the man a little. “With what exactly? You mean this?” Wufei pats Duo’s cheeks with a light drumming pattern.

“You’re bottoming next time.” Duo puffs his cheeks out. Wufei pinches them, causing them to deflate and replace with that goofy smile again.

“You said that last time and look where that comment of yours has landed you again.” Wufei kisses Duo, tasting the sweetness of the leftover hot tea and fruit juice. An odd combination, but it’s not one that’s off putting. He could get use to this kind of holiday all year around if the seasons are mixed just at the right time. He goes back in for a second taste. Just to clarify his thoughts are correct. No need for second guesses unless they’re kisses and rounds. Bring on all the thirds and fourths!

“One day I am going to make you eat those words.” With the leftover fruit the two didn’t bother to cleanup. Duo doesn’t let that comment fly out of his mouth or maybe he should?

Wufei’s hands move down Duo’s Torso. “A future party game I am looking forward to.”

Don’t forget to plan ahead of time or the consequences will be salty.


End file.
